Cosquillas
by mnokoori
Summary: Milo y Camus son unos niños. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando Milo descubre que su amigo tiene cosquillas? cosas como esa se olvidan con los años más tarde Milo recuerda aquel incidente ¿Que pasara despues?


**Hola chic s bueno hoy celebro mis 4 años como fanficker así que decidí mudar este fic (el primero que escribí) hacia acá, perdonen cualquier error, era muy joven cundo lo escribí y literalmente hoy hice Copy-paste :3 espero les guste y disfruten su lectura**

 **COSQUILLAS.**

 _«Milo y Camus jugueteaban por los doce templos, en un par de días tendrían que despedirse, (tan solo se conocían de un par de meses pero, a pesar de eso eran muy bueno amigos), pues cada uno partiría a distintos lugares para recibir su entrenamiento y prepararlos para recibir una armadura, ellos aspiran a caballeros dorados._

 _Peso a eso Milo convenció a Camus para jugar esa tarde a pesar de las protestas del aludido. Iniciaron jugando a las atrapadas pero pronto, Camus comenzó a esconderse de Milo, lo que convirtió a las atrapadas en escondidillas, todo porque el próximo santo de Escorpio, descubrió que su amigo era muy cosquilludo._

 _Al caer la noche Milo encontró a Camus escondido en un viejo armario en el templo de Acuario._

— _¡Aja! te encontré, ahora no te vas a escapar – dijo Milo inocentemente mientras detenía a Camus que intentaba huir._

— _No Milo suéltame – protestaba el otro tratando de liberarse._

 _Pronto el pequeño escorpión comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, hasta tirarlo al suelo, pues le parecía divertido como se retorcía entre risas._

— _Milo ya déjame — decía el pequeño acuariano entre risas._

— _Está bien — respondió levantándose — de todos modos ya me canse — añadió ayudando a levantarse a su amigo._

— _Milo, no vuelvas a hacer eso — dijo seriamente._

— _No seas amargado — dijo Milo._

— _No me digas así, que no soy ningún amargado, además ni siquiera creo que conozcas el significado de esa palabra._

— _No._

— _¿No que?_

— _A que no me atrapas —_ _dijo el chiquillo comenzando a correr._

— _Milo vuelve acá — gritó Camus._

 _Al día siguiente ambos se encontraban entrenando bajo la supervisión momentánea de Saga. Camus iba ganando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de tener tan solo cinco años de edad, ambos sabían muy bien cómo luchar. Milo estaba desesperado estaba cansado de perder contra Camus, entonces recordó su debilidad: las cosquillas._

 _Milo se abalanzó contra Camus derribandolo e inmovilizando antes de que este se lo sacara de encima y entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, al momento Camus comenzó a protestar entre risas, Saga estaba a punto de ir a detenerlos, cuando oyó una risa a sus espaldas, cuando volteó descubrió a Aioros._

— _Quien iba a decirlo, el aburrido de Camus es muy cosquilludo._

— _Tienes razón — respondió un poco divertido._

— _Deberías ir a detener a milo — sugirió el sagitariano._

 _En ese momento Saga fue a separarlos, no reprendió a Milo pues solo eran niños, lo que si le advirtió que no volviera a hacer eso en medio de un entrenamiento. Esa fue la última vez que Milo, volvió a atacar a Camus con cosquillas»_

Ocho años después…

Camus se encontraba en el templo de acuario, intentando leer un libro, mientras era molestado por un escorpión. El aludido se encontraba rebotando una pelota de esponja contra la pared

— Milo…— dijo el de acuario un poco fastidiado — deja de hacer eso intento leer, además tienes tu propio templo.

— Es que estoy aburrido… y tu solo aumentas mi aburrimiento — respondió — « además quiero estar contigo » — agregó en su mente.

— Entonces por qué no te vas de aquí y molestas alguien más, es más porque no vas a pelearte con Aioria.

— Ese maldito gato no está.

— Entonces ya no rebotes esa pelota.

— No — respondió en ese instante la pelota chocó contra el librero y golpeo a Camus en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¡Milo! — dijo molesto.

— Perdóname… no fue mi intención — se disculpó el escorpión.

— Nunca es tu intención — refunfuño el acuariano.

El escorpiano decidió dejar de lado la pelota y buscar otra manera de molestar a Camus y pasar el rato. Pronto decidió comenzar a patearle las costillas con los dedos, para molestarlo, lo que ocasionó que Camus se retorciera.

— Milo, no — dijo revolviéndose en la silla. Milo siguió sin acatar esa orden — Milo, enserio ya — dijo sonriendo.

— Jaja — se rió Milo — no voy a detenerme — dijo y continuó con su tarea.

— Milo basta ya — sonrió y escondió su rostro tras el libro.

Milo comenzó a reírse y se detuvo por un momento lo suficiente para que Camus recobrara la compostura y se levantara de la silla.

— De que te ríes — preguntó el acuariano un poco molesto.

— No es nada solo recordé algo.

— Así que cosa — pregunto un poco curioso.

— Esto — contestó abalanzándose hacia Camus derribandolo, quedándose encima, en el momento comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, como aquella vez cuando eran niños.

Camus comenzó a reírse como desesperado y a intentar quitarse de encima a Milo

— Milo, no basta, me haces cosquillas — dijo entre risas.

— Eso es lo que buscaba — dijo sonriéndole.

— No, ya, por favor — dijo casi llorando de la risa.

— ¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran que tú, el santo de acuario, el más, frío y aburrido de todos, tiene cosquillas?

— jajaja… ah… jaja… Milo ya basta detente jaja

En ese momento Milo descubrió, lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Camus sonreír, el escorpiano miro los labios de su amigo y sintió el deseo arrebatado de besarlo, también los ojos llorosos del Acuariano, nunca había notado lo hermosos que eran detuvo sus movimientos en seco dando oportunidad a que Camus recobrara el aliento. El aludido respiro profundo y noto como Milo lo miraba.

— Que tanto me ves — pregunto aun sonriendo, sin percatarse de las intenciones del otro.

Milo no respondió, dirigió su mano derecha a la cara del acuariano y limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, Milo no pudo resistirse y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Camus, quien se estremeció ante el contacto y borró la sonrisa de su boca.

El escorpión acariciaba, la mejilla del acuariano, muy cuidadosamente, como si temiera dañarlo.

— M-mi...lo…— intentando detenerlo, el escorpión lo silencio acariciándole los labios.

— M-mi… — intento pronunciar resistiéndose — mi…umm…— al acuariano abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió los labios de Milo contra los suyos.

Al principio puso resistencia, pero después se dejó llevar. El beso era tierno y delicado, después de un par de minutos Milo se alejó.

— ¿Milo? — pregunto Camus aturdido, lo que devolvió a Milo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

— Camus… yo… no….— dijo totalmente alterado mientras se levantaba — yo…no… no quise… — balbuceaba mientras Camus se levantaba — perdón — dijo echándose a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Milo, espera — vociferó Camus

— No, lo siento Camus, de verdad lo siento

El escorpión no se detuvo hasta llegar a su templo, entró a su habitación y se encerró, comenzando a llorar ahogando su llanto contra la almohada.

— Maldición, seguro que me odia… — pesaba el escorpión – por qué lo hice… soy un estúpido, no debí besarlo… arruine nuestra amistad, y todo por un beso, maldita sea, que voy a hacer ahora, no tengo el valor para verlo a la cara otra vez, mucho menos para hablarle, maldita sea lo arruine para siempre – se lamentaba el escorpión.

Mientras tanto Camus por su parte se preguntaba muchas cosas, el beso había despertado en él, sensaciones muy distintas, cosas que no acababa de entender.

— Milo – suspiraba Camus acariciando sus labios — ¿Qué siente por mi? ¿Qué es lo que yo siento por él? – Se preguntaba el acuariano— ni yo estoy seguro, yo te quiero pero… ahora ya no sé de qué manera… y me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?

Camus había tomado una decisión hablaría con él, le preguntaría directamente, pero primero debía analizar qué es lo que él quería, como lo quería. Tomó una pluma y decidió anotar sus ideas.

¿Qué era Milo para el?, sencillo, su mejor amigo, pero ¿Qué sentía por él?, pregunta fácil, complicada respuesta, quería mucho a Milo, pero era algo distinto a lo que sentía por sus demás compañeros del santuario, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero había algo que no había tomado en cuenta… ¿que era?... Camus quería mucho a Milo, pero sentía atracción por él, nunca lo había pensado, hasta ahora.

— Veamos — dijo Camus para sí mismo — ¿Qué me gusta de Milo? — Pensó — nada, no hay nada — se respondió.

Entonces recordó momento atrás cuando Milo lo observa…

— Sus ojos azules, que flamean antes de un combate — comenzó a escribir sonriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban con un brillo, tan solo con imaginarlo — su sonrisa confiada, su seguridad, la manera como camina, su terquedad, su valentía, su amabilidad, su melena necia, la forma en la que me hace sentir seguro… — Camus levantó la vista perplejo ante sus propias palabras.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, lo mucho que Milo significaba para él, fue ahí donde descubrió lo mucho que necesitaba de él y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, sin darse cuenta.

Ahora que conocía sus sentimientos, no los dejaría perder, Milo ya había roto esa barrera de hielo, había dado el primer paso, ahora solo le faltaba aclarar las cosas, eso era todo.

Al día siguiente Camus no encontró a Milo, fue a buscarlo a su templo pero tampoco lo encontró. Pasaron varias semanas sin rastro de Milo, Camus estaba preocupado, ese comportamiento era extraño, Milo no solía ser así.

Cuando por fin el aludido hizo acto de presencia en un entrenamiento, ignoro completamente al acuariano, no lo miró, no le hablo, no lo escucho. Nada, nada de nada. Era como si Camus no existiera ante los ojos de Milo. Todos los dorados, lo notaron, y les pareció extraño, pues se decían lo mejores amigos. Siempre estaban juntos. No había día en que no los vieran juntos. Incluso habían llegado a creer que tenían una relación, pero pronto descubrieron que no era así. Y así pasaron muchas semanas.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Milo? — preguntó Afrodita cierto día después de varias semanas en que los aludidos no se hablaban.

— No es nada — respondió Camus.

— Vamos habla, ya se que no somos muy amigos, pero puedes confiar en mí — insistió el pisciano.

— Milo y yo discutimos — respondió Camus muy triste.

Afrodita se conmovió por la tristeza del acuariano y le pidió que lo siguiera a un lugar donde podrían hablar más abiertamente.

— Así que discutieron — comenzó el pisciano al llegar al lugar mencionado.

— Bueno en realidad no fue una discusión — contestó haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Terminaron? — preguntó en tono intuitivo.

— ¡¿Que?!, el y yo no estábamos saliendo… pero.

— Por ahí va la cosa.

— Si.

— Cuéntame.

— El… me…me… me beso – dijo tomando valor.

— Y por eso están así – explotó Afrodita.

— ¡No!… estás aquí para escucharme o que — dijo enojado — perdón no quise gritarte — añadió al ver el rostro perplejo de Afrodita.

— No te preocupes tienes razón, haber habla, te escucho — después de que Camus le contó todo afrodita le aconsejo.

— ¿Porque no hablas con él?

— Ya lo intente, pero no me escucha, me corre, me ignora, el otro día intentó atacarme con su aguja escarlata — dijo sollozando.

— Pues no te rindas, Camus, ya sabes que lo amas no lo pierdas, sigue intentando hasta que te escuche, es más ve ahora mismo, y si no te escucha obligalo a que lo haga.

— Tienes razón.

Después de eso, Camus salió corriendo muy entusiasmado por las palabras de Afrodita. Al llegar al templo de Escorpio, Milo intentó huir, pero esta vez Camus no lo dejo, y lo siguió hasta su habitación.

— Milo necesitamos hablar – dijo seriamente, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

— Camus, no hay nada de qué hablar.

— Si que lo hay, dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? – dijo acercándose demasiado a Milo.

— « Demasiado cerca» — pensó el escorpión tragando saliva con dificultad — Nada — contestó evitando verlo a los ojos.

— Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?, maldición ¿porque me besaste si no sentías nada por mi?, Milo no soy tu juguete – dijo molesto.

— Te bese… porque… lo siento Camus, no quise hacerlo, fue un arrebato, no quería incomodarte… — dijo desplomándose el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro lleno de lágrimas — perdóname Camus, lo arruine todo… arruine lo más importante para mí, nuestra amistad… seguro ahora me odias… y no te culpo por que soy un idiota.

Camus escuchaba a Milo y se le destrozaba el corazón, se arrodilló ante él y lo abrazó contra su pecho, intentó deshacerse del abrazo, pero le resultó imposible, esa cercanía era demasiado fuerte, Milo no se resistió más, pero continúo hablando.

— Por eso decidí que era mejor para los dos… alejarnos un poco, deje de hablarte… preferí pensar que no existías… a pensar que me odiabas… perdóname cam… perdóname…

— Eres un tonto, dime Milo, te detuviste a pensar en lo que yo sentía, te imaginaste cómo me sentiría… con tu indiferencia… — Milo no respondió, y Camus se puso de pie obligando a Milo a incorporarse con él, sin detener el abrazo.

Milo intentó sacarse el abrazo de nuevo

— Camus por favor suéltame, antes de que cometa otra estupidez — alegó el escorpión.

— No, no te voy a soltar — respondió Camus lo que comenzó un forcejeo.

Milo estaba decidido a deshacerse del abrazo, mientras el acuariano no pensaba soltarlo.

— No, Camus, suéltame ¡por favor! – dijo logrando soltarse del agarre.

— Milo estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando Camus lo tomo por la muñeca, obligándolo a voltearse.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación se sintió de maravilla para el joven escorpión. Al dar la vuelta, milo se encontró con que Camus puso su mano sobre su cintura y la otra en la espalda, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, Milo no lo resistió y le echó los brazos al cuello. El acuariano le susurro con su, tentador acento francés, "Te amo Milo, nunca lo olvides" y acto seguido lo beso como si no hubiera mañana.

En ese momento Milo entendió que se había equivocado, al salir huyendo, que su torpeza no fue el haber besado a Camus, sino no haberlo escuchado antes, entendió que sus sentimiento eran correspondidos y que a pesar de todo Camus lo amaba, y todo por una cosquillas.

 **FIN**


End file.
